1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to providing information about a context of a user and, more particularly, to a smart image-based personification of a user that displays information about the user's context without requiring user interaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
An avatar is an Internet user's representation of the user commonly in the form of a two-dimensional icon that can be used in Internet forums and other virtual communities. For example, today Internet user's can use avatars to communicate their activities, location, or mood to other users. However, to do so, users must update their avatar to display their current activity, location, or mood, each time there is a change in the user's context. Users often forget or do not have time to perform these updates.
In view of the forgoing, there is a need to automatically update an avatar based on user context in a manner that guarantees that a user's avatar is an accurate representation of the user's current status.